ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Expendables 3
The Expendables 3 is an upcoming action film. Plot Begins with masked soldiers raiding a Sangs hideout in China but most of the Sangs manage to get away. The soldiers remove their masks and we see that they are Mr. Church (Bruce Willis), Manning (Dwayne Johnson) and Valentine (Milla Jovovich). Church is angry that the Sangs' leader always manages to get away, Manning and Valentine complain that it would help if they knew who they were going after and Church decides that there is only one group of people who can help. We then see the Expendables at Tool's (Mickey Rourke) tattoo shop drinking. Tool and Lee Christmas (Jason Statham) are once again having a knife throwing competition while the rest are mocking Christmas about his girlfriend cheating on him mainly by saying "I told you so." Barney Ross (Sylvester Stallone), the team's leader, goes outside for some fresh air where he is confronted by Church. He explains that they are going after a dangerous terrorist who has expanded the Sangs' operations and that Church sent Maggie Chan (Yu Nan) after him but she went missing. Ross demands to know who the terrorist is and Church reveals him to be Claude Vilain (Jean-Claude Van Damme), the twin brother of Jean Vilain. Ross tells Church that they're in. Ross gathers the team and Tool comes along as well and they meet with Church, Manning and Valentine. They go to a warehouse in London, where the Sangs are smuggling weapons. They raid the warehouse and Yin Yang (Jet Li) fights Reza (Joe Taslim) while Ross fights a woman who is revealed to be Maggie who has been brainwashed by the Sangs. While Ross is distracted at this, he is attacked by Dan Paine (Steve Austin) who survived his encounter with the team and joined the Sangs. While this is going on Lee gets in a car and goes after Reza who managed to escape from Yang. Manning arrives and fights Paine while Ross goes after Maggie. Paine, Maggie and Reza all manage to escape. The three Sangs report back to Vilain and Paine tells him that the Expendables are moving in on them and that they need to move their plans forward. Christmas and Tool both attempt to comfort Ross after finding out about Maggie. Church then gets told to get to Washington DC as soon as possible and they find out that the Sangs have attacked the White House. Vilain, Paine, Maggie and Reza demand the President (Harrison Ford) to give them nuclear missile launch codes but he refuses. Cross (Wesley Snipes), one of the President's bodyguards, is one of the few survivors and he fights the Sangs and manages to kill Reza. The Expendables arrive at the White House and see that the Sangs have a small army but they are joined by Trench Mauser (Arnold Schwarznegger). They also meet up with Cross who has managed to get out of the White House and they begin their attack. Valentine manages to get ahead and she fights Maggie and manages to beat her and brings her back. Hale Caesar (Terry Crews) and Gunnar Jensen (Dolph Lungren) fight one of the Sangs' thugs (Kim Kold) and eventually manage to kill him. Vilain and Paine begin to retreat to the roof with the President but Paine stops to fight Toll Road (Randy Couture) and this time Toll Road kills Paine for good. Ross manages to get to the roof and he faces off with Vilain. Vilain manages to get the upper hand and is about to kill Ross until Christmas arrives. Ross and Christmas work together to fight Vilain but are beaten. As Vilain prepares to kill them both with Ross' knife, the President grabs one of Ross' guns and kills Vilain. Ross and Christmas help the President up and Ross simply says to him "Sorry about the mess." The Expendables gather at Tool's tattoo shop and celebrate while also showing off medals the President presented to them. Church, Trench, Maggie, Cross, Manning and Valentine also arrive to celebrate and Valentine shows up Christmas and Tool with her knife throwing skills. Ross and Maggie go to talk but Ross is still too afraid to be with her believing he's bad luck for her. In a post credits scene, Dan Paine's brother, Scott Paine (Dave Bautista) swears revenge on the Expendables. Cast Sylvester Stallone as Barney Ross Jason Statham as Lee Christmas Jet Li as Yin Yang Dolph Lundgren as Gunnar Jensen Terry Crews as Hale Caesar Randy Couture as Toll Road Mickey Rourke as Tool Bruce Willis as Mr. Church Dwayne Johnson as Manning Milla Jovovich as Valentine Yu Nan as Maggie Chan Wesley Snipes as Cross Arnold Schwarznegger as Trench Mauser Jean-Claude Van Damme as Claude Vilain Steve Austin as Dan Paine Harrison Ford as President of the United States Joe Taslim as Reza Dave Bautista as Scott Paine Kim Kold as Sangs Thug